Love Changes Everything
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Marian is staying at camp after her father dies, but when Gisbourne finds out will she be in more danger than she thinks. My first fanfic very r/m with a bit of w/d if I feel like it. Finally updated, PLZ READ! So sos for lack of updates!
1. Leaving the past behind

**This is my first fanfiction so please be kind I hope you like it! **

1. Leaving the Past Behind

Robin stared into the fire, he was thrilled to have Marian here, in the camp, finally. But then he remembered the events of yesterday, her father was dead, he had died in Robins arms. He remembered how he had waited for Marian and she had came into her bed chamber, head held high. But the minute the door was closed she had collapsed on the floor. Tears forcing her body to heave and shudder as she cried. All he could do was pull her into his embrace and try to comfort her.

"Robin." He was jerked out of his thoughts by Much his faithful friend. "Robin," Much began again "I was just wondering, do you know where Marian is?"

Robin looked up at him "She's not in the camp?"

Much shook his head "No, she said she was going for a walk to clear her head. We thought you knew." The rest of the gang had gathered around now.

"But that was over three hours ago," put in Djaq "what if Gisbourne's found her!"

"I wouldn't put it past him," muttered Will darkly.

"I'll go and find her," Robin said, getting to his feet and grabbing his sword. He knew Marian could defend herself, but if Gisbourne had even toughed her he would pay.

XXxxXX

Robin found Marian in a small clearing in the forest. She was whispering to herself.

"I'm sorry," he caught "I should have been there to protect you, I shouldn't have called you a coward, your a hero..." She broke off into tears. Robin sighed sadly feeling powerless as once again the love of his life blamed herself for her father death.

A small breeze blew, it pulled at her hair revealing her tear stained face to him. But suddenly she smiled,

"Thank you," she whispered. Robin came out of the trees and pulled his love into an embrace.

Marian stiffened when she first felt the arms around her, but when she realised it was Robin she sighed and relaxed into him. It was alright, her father had forgiven her.

"You alright?" She heard him whisper.

"Yeah," she replied and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Asked a cold voice from behind them...

**Dun, dun, dun! **

**Who is it? **

**There you go first chapter of my first fan fiction, hope you liked it! Please r&r!**

**Luv Candyflossgirl :)**

**P.S: like cliff hangers and I want three reviews before I even think about updating!**


	2. Jealousy

2

2.Jealousy

The embracing couple span around to find themselves staring into the cold, dark eyes of Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

"Well Marian I thought you were grieving," Gisburne questioned, "Not here with _him_," at this point he turned and notioned to Robin. "Oh well, I'm sure you'll come to your senses in the Sheriffs dungeons!" He reached out a hand to grab Marian. But stopped feeling the cold of a steel blade reach his neck.

"Make one more move and I'll slit your throat," whispered a voice in his ear. Gisbourne looked down at Robin's sword that pressed uncomfortably against his throat.

"You're bluffing!" he hissed, hoping he was right.

"Am I?" Robin pressed his sword closer drawing blood.

"Robin," said a voice interrupting the two mens battle of words. Marian stood, her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

"Fine," Robin released Gisbourne, shoving him away and coming to Marian's side. She smiled up at him.

"You're an idiot to take orders from a woman !" Guy said glowering. Robin scowled and dived for him, only managing a kick to the back of his knees before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"And you're a idiot for taking orders from a self obsessed, deranged hobbit!" Marian spat. "Now runaway back to your master!"

But just as Guy clambered on his horse, he scowled and shouted " This is not the end no-one says no to Guy of Gisbourne!"

The young couple chose to ignore this threat. Instead they kissed again, the kiss becoming more passionate as Robin's hand cupped Marian's breast and Marian's hand slipped over Robin's muscular body before retreating into a secluded bit of the forest...

There you go, I wasn't sure how to play this chapter but I really wanted it, next chapter is written by the way so I just want three more reviews before updating. No cliffy this time poor you! Deffo next chapter so you keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!

Heres a snippet of what's still to come in the next chapter,

_He saw her surrounded by a pool of blood, eyes open but not really seeing..._

Oooh! Aren't I mean! Time for evil laugh, ha ha ha ha! Stop evil laugh. Please keep reading!

Luv

Candyflossgirl,

PS thanks to all my reviewers so far!


	3. Battle part 1

3

3. Battle-part 1

1 month later

Marianfingered the leaves on a tree as she walked past and watched the birds fly envying their freedom. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Robin and the gang had gone off to help the poor and she was stuck here- alone. Robin had said it wasn't safe for her to go out. Huh! She had done alot more than them when she was the Night Watchman. She was quite far away from the camp by now, when she heard hoof beats and the usual rattle of the guards from Nottingham. Time for a bit of fun for her!

Marian slipped out behind a pair of guards and knocked them both out with the hilt of her sword. They fell silently to the ground and she moved onto the next pair, the first fell quietly like the others but the second cried out of he fell attracting the attention of the rider. The man span around to reveal the lord of darkness himself Guy of Gisbourne.

"Well, look who it is. The famous Lady Marian playing outlaw." He snarled.

"Oh, I'm anything but playing," Marians voice was dark.

Then the battle began. Guy started first attacking her simply and was surprised when she blocked it. So he attacked again and again, untill Marian carried one of his blows and he managed to attack her freely. Marian groaned as she saw the large cut that Gisbourne had inflicted on her leg. She reacted quickly and sliced Gisbourne's arm. Guy growled and stopped to examine the wound. This was a mistake - Marian brought her sword hard onto Guy's head. He groaned as the pain hit him but managed to do the same to Marian with the flat of his sword. Marian moaned as she felt the pain over come and cried out before the world turned black.

Robin heard Marian's cry and the whole gang reacted instantly following the direction where they had heard Marian's voice. They got to the clearing just as Guy's horse was riding off. Robin would have followed him if he had not seen her. Marian. He saw her surrounded by a pool of blood, eyes open but not really seeing.

"Djaq!" he shouted as he knelt at her side rocking her gently...

**Told you there would be a cliffy! Part 2 coming soon 4 reviews this time. I told you I was mean. The other day I was having an argument with my mate in history over Roin Hood, she didn't think they should bring Marian back ( yes I have tried to throttle her many times) and I think they should (DEFFO!) our argument got so loud that our whole form stopped and listened! It was so embarrasing! Oh well, no snippet this time I thought it would addd to the suspence. Please r&r guys! Thanks,**

**Luv**

**Candyflossgirl**


	4. Battle part 2

Battle- part 2

"Djaq!" Robin shouted again desperation evident in his voice. But Djaq was already there kneeling next to Marian's pale body.

"A sharp knock to the head," Djaq muttered to herself, she winced visibly as she saw the cut on Marian's leg.

"You OK?" Will asked, as he arrived at the scene.

"Mmm..." She replied looking up into his caring, concern filled eyes.

Robin was not paying attention to this turn of events between Will and Djaq, he was to busy caressing Marian. He truly believed she was dead. After all Djaq had not told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into her silky hair, "I should have given you your freedom, I should have told you earlier. I love you..." He was interrupted by Djaq.

"Robin put her down, I need to look at her leg," Djaq commanded gently.

"What's the point?" Robin moaned, he had truly resigned to the fact that she was dead.

"The point is," Djaq replied getting annoyed "that when she wakes up she's got to be able to walk!"

"Wake up!" Robin repeated looking up.

"Yes," Djaq replied confused.

"Oh, I thought she was..." Robin muttered "...erm, never mind!"

Djaq sighed and shook her head "We're going to need to get her back quickly, the gash in her leg could make it tricky." The outlaws nodded in agreement and started to form a contraption to get her back...

Xxx

Djaq stared down at her masterpiece in satisfaction. Marian's cut was dressed with the finest herbs she could find and finished off with a pure white bandage. She smiled again and poked her head out of the temporary curtain that separated off Marian and Robin's part of the camp to everyone else's. She gave a small nod to the anxious Robin that sat chewing his nails on one of the logs surrounding the fire. He leaped eagerly up hurrying past Djaq and through the curtain. Djaq went over to Will who was sitting carving some thing intently. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder so as not to surprise him. He looked up and smiled...

Xxx

Marian's eyes blinked open and she squinted as the sunlight hit her. She looked around and saw she was back at camp. She laughed when she saw Robin dozing in the chair beside her, well he was. As she laughed he woke up, he was startled and he fell off his chair! Marian just laughed harder.

"Morning sleepy head," She giggled

"Morning yourself," He grumbled pulling himself up.

"So where have I been?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know," he replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Robin," she said nervously.

"What for?" Robin asked, frowning.

"For going off to fight Gisbourne, I-" But she was cut off.

"You went to find him?" Robin growled.

"Yes, I'm sorry. He was trying too find the camp so I thought-" But once again she was cut off.

"No you didn't think Marian!" Robin shouted.

"I thought I should stop him!" Marian was angry too now.

"Why do you think I told you to stay at the camp?" Robin cried.

"Oh I don't know, to hide me maybe?" She retaliated.

"To keep you safe," Robin replied.

"No Robin to suffocate me," Marian was in tears now, " and it's not fair because I love you and you don't give me my freedom. It's worse than living at the castle! To have that freedom right on my doorstep and not be able to use it."

Robin stared at her his eyes wide as Marian turned away from hi and curled up into a ball, still weeping. As if waking from a dream he blinked and scooped Marian up in his arm pulling her close.

"Shhh, it's okay Marian it's alright, I love you too. I'm sorry Marian please will you forgive me?"

Marian stared up at him, "of course I'll forgive you, you moppet!" She pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

There you are finally done! Sos for the sorta late update, but yay! Schools out! Thinking of putting up another story for my b-day (18

**th**** July!) Next chapter will be VERY fluffy! I put a ****little ****W/D in there for all you fans! Please keep r&r I want 4 again please!**

**luv**

**Candyflossgirl:D**


	5. News

"Wait!" He shouted. But she just laughed and spurred on her horse faster.

"Marian!" She heard him groan.

"It's not _my _fault you can't keep up!" She smirked, slowing up her horse as she came to the top of the hill and jumped off.

"Yeah, well trying to go a little slower might help!" Robin grumbled as he jumped off his horse and slumped down in the grass next to her.

The pair gazed down at the villages below. Knighton was first, the manor only a crumbling skeleton of its former beauty. Marian turned away and looked instead at Locksley, the manor were she had predicted that she'd live. She sighed and felt anger bumble in her as she saw a figure cloaked in black storm out of the manor.

"You okay?" Robin interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine." She smiled up at him and pecked his cheek, trying to ignore the growing feeling of dread in her stomach.

He nodded and they went back to their thoughts, having an unusual quiet moment, a moment to just stop and think.

"So..." Robin broke the silence. "Is there any reason that you brought me up here, or was it just to show me the view, not that the view isn't beautiful, though not as beautiful as you!"

She blushed slightly, but then took a deep breath. "Robin, I think I'm pregnant..."

"What!?" Robin breathed after a few minutes silence.

"Robin," her eyes filled with tears. "I'm pregnant."

"Is... is it mine?" He breathed.

"What?!" Marian asked, anger bubbling up. "Of course it is Robin, don't be so stupid!"

"Well _sorry_." Robin snarled, scowling. "I was away for five years, how am I supposed to know that you haven't been with another man?! Not to mention the fact that you've been with Gisbourne for a few months, _alone_, in the castle!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone away, then you would have been able to keep an eye on me!" Marian spluttered, anger choking her. "And how dare you accuse me of having sex with Gisbourne!"

"Well he does look good in leather!" Robin bit spitefully. "I would have thought you would have been his type!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You git!" She screamed and clambered onto the horse and sped away.

The realisation dawned on Robin.

"God damn it!" He cursed.

**Okay I have BIG apology 4 the wait so many things to do and too many fics, BAD RACHE!!!!! *virtually spanking myself*** ** I hope u will remember it! Plz review, if you aren't all too angry with me and I will give you a virtual cake! (Yes bribery and I'm ashamed!)**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rache **

**PS PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Lone Tears

Marian sighed as she felt an arm catch her arm. She shook out of its grip and span around to face him.

"What do you want Robin?" She spat, glowering.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked down.

"Yeah well, we all want to say sorry sometimes." Marian bit.

"Well, you can hardly blame me!" Robin let his anger get the better of him.

"No, of course I can't! I can't blame you for anything! You went away and left me, but I can't blame you! You thought I slept with Gisbourne, but I can't blame you! You tried to suffocate me and make me stay in the camp, but, well who would have known, I can't blame you!" Marian screamed and stormed away as Robin stood and fumed.

Xxx

Marian felt bad. She knew she had cut him deep, it would obviously hurt him. She had brought back all the bad memories. She sighed for the second time that day and walked dejectedly into the camp. The gang were all doing their own things, Will was carving something by the fire, John was sitting, staring into the fire, Djaq was organising her medicine chest and Much was cooking.

"Marian!" Much looked up and frowned. "I thought you'd be longer than this, where's Robin?"

"He went for a walk." Marian smiled at him.

"Oh, okay then. There's enough for you here I think, but I could always..." He was cut off.

"You're very kind Much, but I am fine at the moment, I just need to speak to Djaq." She looked pointedly at the Saracen woman.

She nodded and frowned, following Marian out into the forest.

"Are you okay? Is it your leg?" She asked once they were out of ear shot.

"No, Djaq. I think I'm pregnant." Marian smiled sadly.

"Really!" She gasped and placed her hands on Marian's stomach. "Yes, I can feel the muscles; they're tenser than they usually are. It happens to a woman when she becomes pregnant, you're around two, three week in?"

Marian nodded, sadly.

"Djaq, is there any way you can take it away?" She whispered.

"What!?" Djaq gaped.

"I cannot raise a child, not in the forest, anyway, Robin doubts he is the father." Marian sobbed.

"Hush." Djaq pulled her towards her, "it will be alright. Marian, I can take the child away, at this early stage it is easy to do, but I beg you, think about this first, you would be taking away the life of an innocent child."

Xxx

The camp was silent when Robin entered.

Marian looked up and was ready to offer her apologies, when she saw another figure appear from behind him.

"Who, is that?" John asked.

"This is Meghan." Robin smiled and brought the young woman out so that the gang could see her. She had long blond hair and a full chest that she seemed to display without a second thought. Her face seemed arrogant and snooty. Marian gasped and swayed slightly, only to be caught by Will.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"Are you okay?" Djaq asked.

"Yeah." Marian lied and sat down.

Meghan. She had come back to haunt her. Memories swept past her eyes.

_Marian walked up to Locksley Manor, happy at the thought of seeing Robin and catching him unawares. Suddenly she stopped dead. There was Robin, hiding in between the washing lines. Kissing. Meghan. _

She shook her head and tried to shake out the memory.

"Marian." She trilled in _that voice. _The type that made Marian want to throw herself off a cliff.

"Meghan." She said coldly.

"Long time no see." Meghan raised her eyebrows.

"Fortunately." Marian muttered.

"Do you two know each other?" Will looked at them confused.

"Oh yes."Marian raised an eyebrow. "I met her when she and Robin were, what was the phrase you used Robin? '_Getting to know each other'_?"

"Oh, yes." Much glared at Meghan.

"Well, we were children, we were only enjoying ourselves!" Robin smirked, knowing the dig he had caused to Marian. She winced visibly but shook her head slightly and let the lines of pain disperse.

"Why can't we still have fun, Robbie?" Meghan asked, smiling suggestively.

"My sentiments exactly." Robin smirked cruelly at Marian, reminding her, unnervingly of Gisbourne.

He bent low and kissed Meghan. Marian, did nothing, she didn't cry, she didn't run, just said.

"If you two want to play tonsil tennis, will you please go and do it somewhere where we don't have to watch.

Xxx

The rest of the evening was tense, with Marian doing nothing and Robin and Meghan making out at every available opportunity.

No-one noticed anything unusual all night as they retired to bed, Robin courteously offering Meghan his bed, though saying that now he needed somewhere to sleep and decided that they would just have to share, much to everyone's displeasure.

So no-one noticed when, in the middle of the night, Marian snuck quietly out of the camp. Her things were in a bundle together as she crept silently away.

After a little searching she found the pool she and Robin had used when they were younger. They had called it the blue pool because it had strangely blue and calm waters. It was only here that she let her tears fall silently so that they made small tracks down her face and dripped into the pool, making long, lone ripples disturb the peaceful waters...

**Hope you enjoyed it. I actually really enjoyed writing this chappy it was really fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it and now I own Meghan!**

**Yay! Another person to add to my character stash! Woopee!!**

**She'd better not be mean to my other characters!**

**I LUV reviews, hint hint. =D**

**Rache=D**


End file.
